The Three Princes
by AlchemyRepose
Summary: AU with an OC. The rating is T for now, but it might be changed later. Three great princes, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, go to court Princess Astraea, adopted daughter of king Shanks.


Astraea stood tall with her chest puffed out and her head held high. Her lacy, pink and black ballgown was clean and without a wrinkle. Before her stood a line of guards, and her father, the king, sat in his throne with a grin on his face. She glowered at him from across the throne room and strut across the tile, her heels clicking and echoing through the hall.

"What's with that look?" Her father laughed as she approached. The man was an impressive figure being one missing an arm; he wore a simple dress shirt and a black cloak hemmed with white fur. Stubble dotted his chin, red like his hair, and three scars crossed his left eye. The princess pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, raising her chin. Her father's smirk widened. "I get it. You're mad because I didn't tell you about your new suitors."

"Send them away." She said shortly, turning away sharply. "You've turned away every suitor who came, Astraea." Her father said softly. "I want you to be happy, but it's gone on long enough."

"If you want me to be happy, then stop trying to force this!" Astraea turned towards her father, her closed fists snapping to her sides. Her father stood and descended down the steps towards his daughter.

"You know I hate it, Astraea. But a king has to do what is best for his country."

"Don't you care about my happiness?" Astraea snapped angrily. "Do you care for this country, or me?"

"You know my answer, Astraea. Don't ask me that again." The king said darkly, glowering. His expression relaxed moments later. "At least give them a chance." He said, more gently. "I want the best for you; you know that."

"Three days. I'll give them three days."

"One year. If you do not make your decision by then, I will make it for you."

"Father!"

"What?"

Astraea messed up her face in her fury, clenching her fists.

"I hate you! You always think only about this country!" She howled as she darted forward, beating her fists against her father's chest without result. "I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed, before finally stopping, tears in her eyes. She suddenly relaxed and wiped her eyes, and then pouted.

"That usually works!"

Her father laughed. "Not this time, Astraea. I asked those three princes to come. They're great men." Astraea glared.

"I don't want to talk to them."

"You'd better hurry, time is ticking."

Astraea's pout deepened and she glanced away, crossing her arms.

"One of them has green hair. They're interesting characters."

"Green hair?" An image popped into Astraea's mind of a man with long, curly, grass-green locks and a charming smile.

"Go meet them. They're waiting for you."

"I don't want to."

"I'll give you chocolate." Astraea eyed her father. Chocolate was the one thing she wasn't allowed to have, unless her father allowed it.

"...If I talk to them today?"

"Just today." Her father smiled gently.

"Deal." Astraea darted forward and planted a kiss on her father's cheek. "Love you!" She turned and scurried out of the throne room. Her father chuckled and sat in the heavily in the throne with a sigh.

Astraea jogged unevenly down the hallway, holding up her dress as she did. She stopped short in front of the main hall and caught her breath, smoothing her dress and fixing her hair.

She sighed, mentally preparing herself, then raised her chin and opened the doors.

It took her a moment to adjust to the sunlight-filled hall, and the first thing her eyes fell upon was a tall young man with short, bright green hair. She stared at him a moment, somewhat surprised by the sudden bright color. His face rested in a natural glare and he was turned towards a black-haired boy. He held himself surprisingly laxly for a prince.

"Ah, so beautiful~You look absolutely stunning, Princess!" Her attention was caught by a blonde man with his slightly wavy hair covering half of his face. The eyebrow that could be seen ended in a small curl. Stubble speckled just his chin and his face was one of utter adoration. The green-haired man and the dark-haired boy turned in Astraea's direction. She curtsied quickly in the direction of the blonde man.

"Thank you, Prince..."

"Sanji." He came forward and kissed her hand delicately. "But you can call me your prince..." Astraea slid her hand out of his, smiling nervously.

"Erm...A pleasure to meet you." She turned away and curtsied to the other two princes.

"I am Princess Astraea."

"I'm Zoro." Said the green-haired man passively.

"M' name's Luffy." The black-haired boy said, through a mouthful of food. He held a bone with fresh meat on it, and tore off a chunk as he stared at the princess.

Astraea sighed, and looked at the three princess disdainfully. "Interesting characters, indeed. From what I hear, Prince Luffy..." She glanced at him. "You were trained by my father...And you, Prince Zoro, were trained by Sir Mihawk."

"That's right." Said Zoro passively. Astraea deadpanned. "You most of all seem the most bland, despite your...Colorful appearance." Zoro's hand went up to the hilts of the three katana at his belt. "And you seem to be untactful and disrespectful." Luffy gave a sudden snort of laughter, and Astraea laughed too, but bitterly. "You're both of those things, and even worse than me. Do I really have to choose to marry one of you three?"

"If I may interject, Princess Astraea..." Sanji sidled forward and took both of her hands in his. "Ignore that moss-head... He is as bland as you say." Astraea pulled her hands from Sanji's.

"And you, Prince Sanji, have no knowledge of personal space." She glowered down at him. "You are not worthy of touching my hands." Sanji quailed and looked as though he may cry. Astraea turned away sharply and stared at Luffy.

"You look like an idiot." She said simply. Luffy grinned widely and chortled.

"Shishishi~"

"You look like more of an idiot than he is." Grumbled Zoro. Astraea turned angrily towards him. "I've had enough from you-!" Her cheeks turned red as she snapped at him. "Why you-! Saying such a rude thing to the Princess..!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's collar.

"Enough!" Cried Astraea. She turned away and ran out of the main hall, tears in her eyes. She ran all the way to her room and slammed the door, throwing herself into her bed.

"Why the hell do I have to marry one of those idiots?!" She buried her face into her pillow, crying furiously.

She was alone for only a few minutes, when there was a light knock on her door, and a black-haired woman meekly entered.

"My lady," The woman bowed shortly. Astraea didn't respond and only pushed her face into her pillow even more. The woman came over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Robi-i-in." Astraea sat up, sniffling. "I don't want to marry one of them..." She threw herself into Robin's arms. "It'll be alright, Princess. At least none of them are axe-murderers." Astraea laughed a little and rubbed her eyes. Robin sat on the bed next to her, clasping her hands in her lap.

"I'm going to go, my lady. Prince Zoro is here to see you."

Astraea flopped back down on her bed.

"I don't want to see him..."


End file.
